One of These Nights
by d.elyra
Summary: A veces, los corazones rotos se buscan unos a otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no es de mi pertenencia. Mío sólo es el texto.

.

.

Su primer encuentro, fue el mismo día en que el compromiso de Sting y Yukino fue anunciado. La feliz pareja había organizado una reunión intima (que de íntima no tenía tanto, pues rondaban unas 35 personas en el lugar) para dar a conocer las buenas nuevas. Tanto Juvia como Rogue habían sido invitados; después de todo, Rogue era el mejor amigo de Sting, y Yukino lo consideraba como un _hermano_. En cuanto a Juvia, compartía la mayoría de sus clases en la universidad con Yukino y se volvieron amigas rápidamente.

En realidad, Juvia no planeaba asistir a dicha reunión. Su humor los últimos meses sólo había ido en decadencia, y aunque trataba de mostrarse estable frente a sus amistades, mentir no se le daba bien. Lucy, gran amiga de la peliazul, harta de su auto reclusión y excusas pobres para permanecer encerrada, la arrastró contra su voluntad (aunque, en realidad, Juvia estaba tan débil y _hundida_ que casi no opuso resistencia) a aquella reunión.

Rogue la conocía poco, sus interacciones raramente iban más allá de un saludo cordial o por el contrario una despedida, y las pocas conversaciones reales que habían mantenido no excedían los 5 minutos y tendían a ser superficiales, más por cortesía que por ganas de socializar. Sin embargo, en aquellas contadas ocasiones que se habían encontrado, la chica se comportaba alegre y radiante, _dulce._

La dichosa reunión daba lugar en el departamento compartido de Sting y Yukino, por supuesto, pero tenía más pinta de fiesta que de reunión. Eran ya las diez y Rogue iba por su tercer cerveza cuando llegó Juvia, cabizbaja y desganada. Sin fijarse mucho alrededor se sentó a su lado en el sofá de tres plazas que había en la habitación, luego de mantener una conversación breve con Lucy (a Rogue más bien le pareció algo unilateral, pues Juvia hasta para hablar estaba reticente y sólo murmuraba monosílabos), donde la rubia le pedía que la esperase un momento sentada ahí en lo que iba a buscar a Natsu.

Rogue no les prestó demasiada atención, pues justo en ese momento la música había parado y Yukino y Sting decidían hacer acto de presencia, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Iban tomados de la mano, sonrientes y resplandecientes.

El muchacho de negra cabellera había sonreído con ligereza cuando Sting buscó su mirada, probablemente en busca de apoyo, y aunque ni Rogue era conocedor del motivo detrás de dicha reunión, lo notó nervioso cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Habían mantenido el misterio detrás de todo incluso para los más allegados, como lo era Rogue.

—Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? —Esperó un momento, donde la mayoría de los asistentes optaron por murmurar algunos "bien"—. Me alegro. Muchas gracias por venir hoy, yo… —Miró a Yukino, quien le sonrió con confidencia. Él sonrió en respuesta, y levantó la mirada a los presentes—. Como sabrán, Yukino y yo llevamos un par de años desde que iniciamos nuestra relación y hace unos días que pensamos en dar el siguiente paso —habló, con su sonrisa aumentando de tamaño—. Así que, esta noche, nos complace anunciarles nuestro compromiso.

Rogue consiguió escuchar como los invitados rompían en aplausos y felicitaciones se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero su mente se había desconectado en cuanto escuchó la palabra compromiso. Con una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que poseía, pudo dedicarle una sonrisa al _prometido_ (con un trasfondo amargo que gracias al cielo Sting no pareció haber distinguido), antes de ser interceptado por algunos de los demás invitados, que abrazaban a la pareja o los bombardeaban con preguntas. La sonrisa falsa no le duró mucho, pues tampoco era precisamente bueno fingiendo y pronto la expresión abatida dio lugar en su rostro. No se preocupó mucho, pues creía que nadie le prestaba atención.

Quiso tomar un trago de su cerveza, dándose cuenta de que la lata se encontraba vacía y la cocina se hallaba repleta de gente que buscaba bebidas para animar más el ambiente. Estaba resignándose a esperar un rato hasta que la cocina se vaciara lo suficiente como para entrar rápido y salir con un par de cervezas más sin correr el riesgo de tener que interactuar con alguien, cuando sintió algo frío tocar su hombro izquierdo. Giró la cabeza con lentitud, identificando una lata de cerveza como aquel objeto frío, y una mano de aspecto delicado sosteniéndola.

Juvia lo miraba fijamente, sin decir una palabra. Tampoco sonreía, en su lugar, lo miraba con tristeza, casi con empatía. Probablemente se quedó un largo tiempo sólo viéndola, puesto que la muchacha empujó con suavidad la lata de cerveza, indicándole que la tomara, con notoria incomodidad. Él, por su parte, se acomodó de manera que quedase ligeramente ladeado a la izquierda, dejando su lata vacía en el suelo, para luego sujetar la cerveza que le ofrecía él mismo. Reparó, entonces, en que Juvia también sostenía una, y parecía haber estado bebiendo de ella antes, pues estaba abierta y la balanceaba ligeramente entre sus dígitos. No mediaron palabra en todo el proceso.

Abrió la lata, tomando un largo trago que le supo amargo, pero que sintió necesario. Juvia lo imitó, tomando un trago más corto que el suyo.

—No luces muy feliz, Rogue-san —le dijo, su voz sonando indecisa, repasando el borde de su lata con los dedos, sin verlo a los ojos. Él tampoco la veía a ella, pero decidió alzar la mirada tras escucharla hablar.

— ¿Resulta muy obvio, Juvia? —habló él, sin muchas ganas, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta que se negaba a desaparecer.

—Un poco —sonrió apenas. Sin embargo, siguió sin levantar la vista—. ¿Es… es por Yukino-san? —titubeó, dudosa.

Rogue no respondió, genuinamente sorprendido. Analizó a la muchacha de aspecto triste frente a él, notando que se encontraba nerviosa y se mordía el labio cada cuánto. Bebió más de su cerveza.

Juvia alzó la mirada, creyendo haber metido la pata cuando notó el largo silencio que el moreno no rompía: —Ju-Juvia lo siente, no sabía que era un tema delicado…

Rogue soltó un suspiro, conectando su mirada con la de Juvia. La tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Juvia le hizo tragar duro, pues sintió verse a sí mismo en aquellos orbes azulados. Asintió, buscando su voz en algún lugar de su ser.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —Estaba curioso, muy en el fondo. Nunca le había contado algo a respecto a nadie, nunca lo consideró una opción siquiera.

—Juvia no estaba segura, pero… a veces veía a Rogue-san mirar a Yukino-san con mucho amor —murmuró, bajando la mirada de nuevo, fijándola en su lata de cerveza casi vacía.

Rogue asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, opacado por los murmullos y risas de sus amigos y conocidos de fondo.

— ¿Y tú por qué estás tan triste, Juvia?

Ella lo miró, sorprendida, con una sonrisa triste. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No te enteraste, Rogue-san? —suspiró largo, antes de continuar—. A Juvia la dejaron.

Rogue asintió, y Juvia bebió el último trago de su cerveza. Algo había escuchado, pero de ello habían pasado más de tres meses y no creyó que a la muchacha le fuera a doler tanto. Aunque, si lo que había escuchado era cierto, su ex novio era su mundo entero (o algo bastante cercano). Bebió el último trago largo de su cerveza, sin saber qué decir.

Ella entonces se puso de pie, borrando su sonrisa triste. Dejó la lata vacía a un lado y miró a Rogue.

—Vayamos por otra cerveza, Rogue-san —Le guiñó un ojo, con una pizca de picardía, tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara también. Rogue casi se sobresaltó por lo repentino de su cambio, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

La cocina estaba vacía cuando llegaron ahí, sacando algunas cervezas frías de la nevera (que estaba repleta de éstas). Hablaban y bebían, sólo por el placer de hacerlo, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decían. Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien a qué se debía ese repentino impulso, pero internamente ambos lo agradecían y lo disfrutaban, olvidando su pesar momentáneamente.

La música sonaba de nuevo, fuerte y ruidosa para el par, quiénes terminaron por quedar demasiado cerca el uno del otro al cabo de un rato para poder conversar tranquilamente sin necesidad de recurrir a los gritos. La cerveza, además, nublaba sus sentidos y la necesidad de espacio personal dejó de existir cuando Juvia iba por la novena lata. La gente entraba y salía de la cocina, no se quedaban mucho rato (en realidad, la mayoría iba sólo por alguna cerveza y se devolvía cuando encontraba lo que buscaba).

Su cercanía era tal que al hablar los finos y suaves labios de Juvia rozaban los oídos de Rogue. Éste, por su parte, se encontraba lo suficientemente afectado como para tener pensamientos _irracionales_ (según su propia definición), luego de encontrarse a sí mismo con el deseo de juntar sus labios con los ajenos. No deseaba aprovecharse de lo indefensa que se encontraba la muchacha.

Eran casi las 2 de la mañana cuando la mayoría de la gente se había marchado y unos cuantos estaban lo suficientemente borrachos como para quedarse dormidos en cualquier sitio. Juvia iba por la cerveza número trece en ese entonces, cuando expresó su deseo de regresar a su casa. Estaba ya bastante ebria y _achispada_ como para que le resultase seguro andar sola por las calles tan tarde, así que Rogue, como buen caballero que era, se ofreció a acompañarla diciéndole que _él también quería irse ya de ese lugar_. Además, sus respectivos departamentos no quedaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Juvia no se negó y en su lugar, le dio las gracias.

Tomaron un taxi, con un silencio cómodo instalándose durante el trayecto. Rogue pagó, haciendo oídos sordos a las protestas de Juvia ante ello.

La acompañó hasta la puerta de su apartamento, incluso cuando la peliazul le dijo que no era necesario.

Mientras Rogue buscaba palabras adecuadas para despedirse (puesto que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y debía admitir que su estado de ebriedad, aunque un poco más atenuado que cuando aún se encontraba en el departamento de Sting, le entorpecía los pensamientos), Juvia habló:

—La verdad es que… Juvia está muy agradecida con Rogue-san por esta noche —Esbozó una sonrisa ligera, apenas un pequeño movimiento de sus comisuras hacia arriba—. Es la primera vez en meses en las que me divierto tanto… gracias, Rogue-san.

Rogue sintió el nudo en su garganta impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa. Dioses, la suave voz susurrante de Juvia (pues, después de todo, estaban a las dos de la mañana en el pasillo de su edificio), su sonrisa tenue y el alcohol en su sistema le estaban impulsando a hacer algo que en cualquier otro momento jamás hubiera siquiera considerado.

Se inclinó, lentamente, hacia ella. La realidad era que estaba cediéndole algo de tiempo, porque no quería forzar a Juvia a hacer nada que no quisiera. Su mano viajó a su rostro, acunando con suavidad su mejilla, pero la fémina no se movió un ápice. Sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad del pasillo estaban fijos en los suyos propios, y durante un breve instante se sintió mal por hacer lo que haría, pero fue tan fugaz que no le prestó mucha atención. Motivado por la falta de reacción de la peliazul, acercó sus labios con lentitud a los ajenos, viéndola cerrar los ojos y cerrándolos él a su vez.

La besó con lentitud, amoldándose rápidamente a sus labios, el beso tornándose ansioso y ardiente en cuanto Juvia entreabrió los labios, dándole permiso de ingresar libremente a su cavidad. Eso hizo, disfrutando de su sabor mezclado con el gusto del alcohol.

Sintió la desesperación, la desolación de ambos mientras se besaban, mientras se desahogaban. Las manos de Juvia habían viajado en algún momento a su cabello, sujetándolo entre sus dedos. Las de Rogue, por otro lado, acariciaban la estrecha cintura y el rostro de la muchacha.

Se separaron con un suspiro, sin abrir aún los ojos. Rogue, quien mantenía su mano en la cintura ajena, podía sentir (y escuchar) su agitada respiración. Seguramente también estaría sonrojadísima, pensó, Juvia parecía ser ese tipo de chica. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, observando el rostro teñido de sombras, pero aun así, hermoso, de la joven.

—Gracias a ti, Juvia. Yo también me divertí —susurró, y Juvia no lo hubiera escuchado de no haber estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Asintió, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en el hombre frente a él.

—C-creo que será mejor que entre, Rogue-san… es tarde—musitó.

Rogue no dijo nada, pero retiró sus manos del cuerpo de la mujer, y ella hizo lo mismo con él.

—Tienes razón —murmuró—. Entonces… nos vemos luego, Juvia —se despidió. Juvia asintió, de nuevo, y se giró para ingresar a su vivienda.

Rogue se quedó ahí, en silencio, hasta que ella finalmente hubo desaparecido detrás de su departamento. Sólo entonces se permitió soltar un largo y cansado suspiro, girándose él mismo para entrar en el elevador del edificio, e irse a su propio departamento.

Sólo quería dormir, y olvidarse de todo por algunas cuantas horas.

.

.

 **N/A:**

¡Buenas!

Permítanme contarles un poco acerca de esto.

Empecé a escribirlo en mayo del año pasado, hace mucho ya. Originalmente sería un lemon corto con sexo por despecho, pero _no pude_ narrar el lemon, el lemon no es para mí (aunque lo intenté). Como quiera, este fanfic nació de una petición que me hicieron (exigieron), un Rovia. Yo ni siquiera había leído jamás algo de esta pareja o pensado mucho en ella previamente, pero prácticamente me ordenaron escribirla. Así que nació esto.

No es muy largo, serán apróximadamente 6 capítulos... o algo así le calculo, porque aún no está terminado. No me gusta publicar seriados cuando no los he terminado, pero llevo _meses_ con esto juntando telarañas en mi carpeta y fue como, _uf_. Lo he publicado para ejercer presión en mí misma porque me rehuso a dejar fanfics en hiatus y si sé que debo actualizar, funciona para mí. Llevo cuatro capítulos escritos y _por Odín_ que estoy impresionada de mí misma y mi monumental estupidez al embarcarme en un multi-capitulado. No sé si ese término exista.

En fin, Andrea, esto va para ti. Ámame y te recontrato como beta. Pero á-m-a-m-e.

Si alguien (que lo dudo, porque el pairing no es muy popular) leyó hasta aquí, muchas gracias~. Agradecería infinitamente que dejaran un review. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, la próxima vez que se volvieron a encontrar fue relativamente normal. Aparentemente Lucy se había tomado con buena cara que Juvia se le hubiera perdido de vista con Rogue de compañía, considerándolo un avance. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidieron volver a salir, esta vez a un restaurant que acostumbraban todo su grupo de amigos visitar. Juvia no opuso tanta resistencia a salir en esta ocasión, y de todos modos ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad de negarse si se trataba de Lucy.

Cuando las dos llegaron al sitio, la mayoría de sus amigos ya estaban reunidos en una mesa, algunos con bebidas, charlando amenamente entre sí. Juvia tomó asiento al lado de Lisanna, con quien no fue difícil comenzar una plática ligera, Lisanna entablando la mayor parte de la conversación, con Juvia añadiendo comentarios o exclamaciones conforme avanzaba la charla. Ni ella ni Rogue se dieron cuenta de la presencia del otro, Juvia absorta en escuchar a la peliblanca y Rogue vigilando que Natsu y Gajeel no armaran un alboroto lo suficientemente alto como para que los botaran del restaurant. El lugar le gustaba, era barato y la comida muy rica.

No se habían vuelto a ver desde que se besaron en el pasillo del edificio donde vivía Juvia. Aunque a decir verdad, apenas habían pasado algunas semanas, y la universidad les absorbía a ambos una cantidad considerable de tiempo (lo que además ayudaba a la auto-reclusión de Juvia… o la excusaba).

Yukino y Sting aún no llegaban, mas eso no era extraño. Sabrá Odín las razones, pero siempre se las arreglaban para llegar al menos unos minutos después de lo acordado a las reuniones (aunque se daban una idea). Además, últimamente estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos de su boda –se casarían al finalizar el semestre, habían acordado, para tener una luna de miel tranquila. Los padres de ambos consideraban que era algo apresurado, e insistieron en que esperar un poco más no les haría daño, pero se dieron por vencidos cuando notaron lo felices –y enamorados- que ambos lucían.

Fue Mirajane (amiga de todos, hermana de Lisanna, y además, camarera en el restaurant) quien los hizo a ambos percatarse de la presencia del otro, al llegar con sus órdenes.

—Oh. Que sorpresa tenerte por acá, Juvia —sonrió ampliamente, deslizando platillos y bebidas en la mesa —. También a ti, Rogue, hace mucho que no se pasaban por aquí.

Era evidente que el comentario de Mirajanne no fue al azar, y que no pasó por alto lo sucedido en la fiesta de Sting y Yukino. Sus ojos tenían cierto brillo que no sabían si catalogar como malicioso o pícaro. Una mezcla de ambos, quizá.

Juvia, ligeramente sorprendida, bajó la cabeza con las mejillas sonrosadas. ¡Por todos los dioses! No creía poder mirar tranquila a Rogue sin sentir sus mejillas explotar.

—Juvia ha… estado muy ocupada —balbuceó avergonzada. Mirajanne soltó una risita.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Bueno, disfruten de su comida, chicos, ¿algo más?

Lisanna pidió una cerveza, y Juvia se limitó a pedir una limonada (consideraba que si ingería una mínima cantidad de alcohol, el resultado sería catastrófico). Siguieron charlando un rato más, hasta que Rogue recibió un mensaje de Sting avisándoles que por un imprevisto, ni él ni Yukino podrían asistir.

Natsu y Gajeel habían iniciado una competencia para ver quién podía beber más, como si fuera un bar y no un restaurante. Rogue, viendo que el asunto daba para largo, los dejó estar –además, Levy estaba bastante pendiente de los dos.

(Desde que Gray se había marchado, Natsu y Rogue convivían peleaban más que antes)

Se giró, apartando su atención del aquel par desastroso. Pasó la mirada por todos sus amigos, analizándolos (algo que, en realidad, acostumbraba a hacer mucho).

La verdad, él no estaba nervioso. Podía ver que Juvia lo estaba (las mejillas rojas, la mirada baja, y el claramente pobre enfoque en la conversación que Lisanna y ahora Lucy mantenían con ella). Comprendía que lo estuviera, pero no dejaba de provocarle cierta gracia (mezclada con ternura, porque, bueno, la muchacha era _demasiado_ inocente). Juvia en ocasiones lo miraba de reojo, apartando la mirada al instante por pura vergüenza. Sonrió.

El tiempo pasó rápido, y una vez hubieron todos comido y/o bebido, acordaron ir a un bar que había abierto recientemente y se hallaba por la zona. Después de todo, era fin de semana.

— ¿Vienes, Juvia? —inquirió Lisanna cuando ya estaban todos afueras. La aludida se mostraba reticente a aceptar, y negó lentamente.

— Juvia tiene cosas que hacer. Diviértanse, chicos —sonrió, gentil. Lucy soltó un suspiro resignado.

— Pero ya es tarde. Rogue tampoco va, al menos deja que te acompañe a casa —dijo Levy, con un cierto trasfondo malicioso. Oh, pero todos estaban de acuerdo. Lo único que buscaban era ayudar a Juvia, por supuesto.

Juvia quiso refutar, pero lo cierto es que era de noche y, aunque la zona no era peligrosa, el camino a su casa era largo y no creía tener el dinero suficiente para pagar el taxi. Dado que se había ido con Lucy, confiaba en regresar con ella, y los buses ya no pasaban a esa hora. Se mordió el labio, intentando pensar en algo, pero Lucy habló antes de que ella pudiera decir pío.

— ¿Te supone un problema, Rogue? —preguntó la rubia, con ojos suplicantes. Rogue sonrió con gentileza, negando con la cabeza.

— Para nada. ¿Está bien para ti, Juvia? —La muchacha lo miró de reojo, nerviosa.

 _Oh, vaya. Qué más da._

— S-sí. Está bien para Juvia —balbuceó, sin mirarlo realmente. Rogue asintió.

— Entonces nos vamos. Que se diviertan —dijo, y se despidió con la mano. El resto asintió, apenas oyéndolo (la verdad, Natsu y Gajeel ni eso).

Cuando el resto se hubo marchado por otro camino, Rogue dirigió su mirada a la peliazul detrás de sí. Sonrió ligeramente.

— No te preocupes, Juvia. No haré nada que no quieras.

Juvia alzó la mirada, curiosa.

— Juvia lo sabe. P-pero… —se sonrojó —. Juvia está avergonzada —murmuró. Rogue no pudo evitar sentir todavía más ternura.

Sin decir nada, pidió un taxi. Juvia lo miró, queriendo decirle algo pero sin saber muy bien qué. Subió cuando tuvo que hacerlo, con Rogue sentándose a su lado (aunque, a decir verdad, ella esperaba que se sentara en el lugar del copiloto).

— Lamento haberte incomodado, Juvia —comenzó Rogue, rompiendo el silencio que se instaló luego de darle las indicaciones al taxista —, esa nunca fue mi intención. En realidad fui bastante impulsivo esa noche —rascó su nuca, nervioso, y Juvia entendió que realmente no sabía muy bien qué decir —. Pero no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Juvia asintió, en silencio y pensativa. _Tampoco Juvia_ , pensó.

— Rogue-san… ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó, indecisa. La última vez, Juvia sabía que la situación del pelinegro a su lado no era la más bonita. Y no era que fuera cotilla, para nada, pero la mujer tenía una sincera preocupación.

Después de todo, el muchacho estaba tan roto como ella misma se sentía. Pudo verlo en sus ojos, la otra vez.

— Estoy bien —asintió, quizá convenciéndose de ello, o sencillamente para darle fuerza a sus palabras. La peliazul, sin embargo, lo miró con cierto recelo, sin creérselo del todo, cosa que Rogue captó —. Es en serio — sonrió débilmente —, después de todo, no fue totalmente inesperado para mí. Sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que con Yukino yo jamás tendría una oportunidad, y aunque ellos hubieran terminado en algún momento, yo no podría traicionar así a mi amigo — hizo una mueca de disgusto —. Aunque eso es casi imposible. Se aman demasiado. Ella jamás podría amarme como ama a Sting. Y sé que Sting la ama tanto o más de lo que Yukino lo ama a él —finalizó.

Juvia sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas nublar su vista, y parpadeó varias veces, alejándolas. Sintió la pena de Rogue, y aunque no terminaba por entender su situación (ella jamás se había encontrado en una similar), le dolió. Tragó duro, intentando ahuyentar ese nudo en su garganta. No supo que decir, y pronto el taxista les indicó que estaban ya en frente del edificio donde residía la jovencita. Juvia estaba tan abstraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Rogue pagó la tarifa y que bajó del auto casi por reflejo.

— Te acompañaré hasta tu departamento.

Asintió, aún sin encontrar su voz, perdida en algún sitio profundo dentro de su pecho. Lo siguió, sólo mirando la amplitud de su espalda. Pronto se encontraban frente a su departamento. El número en dorado colocado en la puerta rezaba un elegante 509.

— Gracias de nuevo, Rogue-san —habló por fin Juvia, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa —, sé que Juvia no tiene derecho a decir esto, pero por favor, no guardes tu dolor.

Rogue la miró. Sólo eso, la miró. Por un largo rato, y ella le devolvió la mirada, amable, preocupada, triste. No dijo nada, y Juvia, indecisa, se acercó un paso, y luego otro, hasta que tuvo que levantar considerablemente la mirada para seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Entonces, lo besó. Y Rogue cerró los ojos, sin decir nada, sin hacer nada.

Juvia enredó sus brazos en la nuca del contrario, y él estrechó la cintura de la mujer. El beso pronto se convirtió en un beso, uno real y no sólo un escueto choque de labios.

Las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, y de un momento a otro, se encontraban en la habitación de la fémina (ninguno sabe de dónde sacaron cabeza para abrir la puerta del apartamento y llegar hasta la recamara), con las prendas desacomodadas y el cabello alborotado. Aunque no importó mucho, pues dichas prendas pronto se encontraban adornando el suelo del lugar.

Esta vez no tenían ni una pizca de alcohol en su sistema, y cuando actuaron lo hicieron conscientes de sus acciones. O bueno, lo más conscientes que podían encontrarse cuando parecía que el fuego corriera por sus venas y no tuvieran la cabeza fría –con todo, en algún lugar recóndito de ambas cabezas se encontraba la certeza de que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. O algo así.

Pronto ambos estaban desnudos, y el muchacho se encontraba entre las piernas de la contraria, sujetando su cuerpo con sus brazos reposados en el colchón, moviéndose contra su cuerpo, o bien sujetando las caderas de la peliazul. Dando estocadas profundas y rápidas, soltando jadeos graves. Juvia se sujetaba de su cabello, o encajaba las uñas en su espalda, arañándola. Si a Rogue le dolió no lo expresó, y ella de cualquier modo no se preocupó por eso. Odín, se sentía tan malditamente bien, y al mismo tiempo, estaban tan jodidos.

Se besaron mucho, aunque no precisamente como un acto de amor. Era todo lujuria y desenfreno, sus mentes estaban pintadas de rojo y sólo tenían cabeza para el placer que inundaba sus cuerpos.

Y es que, al menos por esos momentos, se olvidaron del dolor y la pena, y dieron lugar al gozo y la excitación.

Ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo entre gemidos y jadeos, Juvia soltando uno que otro gritito ocasional. Sus cuerpos sudados y pegajosos.

Rogue se dejó caer a su lado en el colchón, regularizando su respiración. Juvia miraba al techo con la respiración agitada.

Él pasó esa noche allí, a sugerencia de ella, porque _ya es muy tarde y es peligroso_. Un argumento un tanto absurdo, pues no era ni la medianoche y la vez pasada Rogue se fue cuando eran las dos y algo. Pero la verdad era que Juvia no quería quedarse sola, no quería arrepentirse de todo lo que sucedió (y bueno, que ella desencadenó).

La mujer había comprendido que ellos dos se entendían de una forma que rozaba lo sorprendente, así que no le extrañó que Rogue aceptara su petición disfrazada de sugerencia.

Juvia no estaba muy segura de cómo llegaron a eso. Quizá fueron las lágrimas silenciosas que se le escaparon a Rogue cuando ella comenzó el contacto con sus labios, o el casi inaudible sollozo que dejaron ir los labios de Juvia cuando cruzaron la puerta del apartamento.

No lo sabía con exactitud y no le importaba, porque pronto entendió que por fin estaba realmente intentando avanzar. Quizá no de la mejor manera, pero lo hacía, y eso era lo que realmente importaba. Además, había encontrado un apoyo, un confidente, un amigo.

Había encontrado una salida, y sin saberlo, estaba ayudando a Rogue a salir de su dolor también.

.

.

N/A.

Holaaaaaaa.

Ha pasado exactamente una semana desde el primer capítulo. Originalmente planeaba publicarlo ayer, pero seguí postergándolo y postergándolo y se dio la una de la mañana. Ups.

No he revisado el documento ni lo he dado a revisar, y esto tiene como seis meses de que fue escrito, así que mi escritura puede ser no muy buena y lamento de verdad si deja mucho que desear. Yo misma no lo releí por pura vergüenza.

Querido/a _Guest_ , lamento mucho si me he desviado de lo que te esperabas. La verdad es que esto nunca fue planeado para ser _realmente_ romántico, lo siento.

Me vengo a autopromocionar, pero, ¡mañana es mi cumpleaños! Así que, como regalo anticipado, por fis dejen review. Me alegraría muchísimo la existencia ^^.

¡Saludos!

P.D. Nunca en mi vida había publicado algo de más de un capítulo antes y me perdí muy feo antes de poder publicar esto, soy una desgracia (?).


	3. Chapter 3

Se encontraron muchas veces más posteriores a aquellas dos primeras. Algunas casuales, otras no tanto.

No eran pareja, no precisamente. Estaban juntos, y se tenían cierto cariño, pero no se amaban. Tampoco consideraban ser sólo "amigos con derechos", su unión iba más allá de eso. No tenían título, pero tampoco necesitaban uno.

Sus amigos sabían –o al menos _sospechaban_ – algo de ello, a fin de cuentas. La cercanía que se había generado entre los dos después de aquella última salida no era algo que se considerara realmente normal. No cuando Rogue era, bueno, _Rogue_ , y Juvia estaba sumida en su pozo de depresión.

Usualmente, se juntaban para platicar un rato. En ocasiones, ni siquiera se trataba de eso. Se sentaban juntos, tomaban un café, y observaban la vida pasar. Era reconfortante tenerse el uno para el otro, a sabiendas de que cada quien almacenaba su propio dolor. De todos modos, esto no era _tan_ usual.

Se besaban, también, _mucho_. Y tenían sexo, cada cuanto –cuando sentían que el dolor era más de lo que sus cuerpos y almas podían soportar, y realmente no creían poder seguir así. O cuando de verdad tenían ganas. Por supuesto, luego de aquella vez, le siguieron muchas más –con su debida protección, ambos eran jóvenes, estudiantes universitarios, ninguno con las capacidades correspondientes para ser padres.

Aunque sus amigos sabían, no todos estaban de acuerdo. Eso de no tener un título adecuado que se ciñese a su estatus, o resultaba incomodo o inapropiado para algunos, o sencillamente les daba lo mismo. A Lucy, por ejemplo (con lo romántica empedernida que era), no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Aunque no sacaba el tema a colación, comprendiendo bastante bien la situación –o queriendo hacerlo. Además, a pesar de que Juvia fuera gran amiga suya, ella no sentía tener el derecho de involucrarse en sus asuntos personales.

A Sting y Yukino les provocaba cierta gracia, alegando que les hacía recordarse a ellos mismo un par de años atrás, viéndose antes en una situación similar. Por supuesto, su situación distaba mucho de parecerse a la de Rogue y Juvia, siendo ésta llena de flores y colores (y una que otra pelea, que no duraba mucho, pues las reconciliaciones ocurrían de una manera rápida. Y es que _realmente_ les gustaba _reconciliarse_ ), y la de ellos algo más… oscura. No eran especialmente cariñosos, no se dedicaban palabras de amor (pero sí de apoyo), no eran particularmente demostrativos y, en general, ambos estaban aún muy heridos. Por supuesto, había una notoria diferencia a unos meses atrás, pero aún no estaban totalmente _reparados_. No era cosa de la noche a la mañana. Oh, y claro estaba, Sting y Yukino desconocían en su mayoría de en qué se basaba su relación y en el extraño lazo que mantenían.

Los ojos de Juvia habían recuperado su chispa. No era tan brillante y alegre como solía serlo, pero sus orbes ya no eran puro color sólido y vacío. Sonreía más y hablaba más, aunque seguía mostrándose reticente cada que Lucy intentaba sacarla de la comodidad de su apartamento para ir a hacer _algo_.

Algo que variaba cada vez, porque la rubia tenía ideas muy raras y un día podía querer que ambas salieran al boliche a pasar el rato y a la otra llevársela a un bar de mala muerte porque _Natsu y los demás quieren ir y no pienso dejar que se maten entre sí con lo idiotas que son, y Erza tampoco aporta para la causa._ Eso decía, pero ella igual se moría de ganas por ir y bailar un rato.

En Rogue el cambio no era tan notorio, porque él era más hermético. Él sufría por su amor no correspondido, platónico e imposible desde hacía ya varios años. Había aprendido durante la marcha a como guardárselo todo de la mejor manera y hacer como que poco le afectaba. En alguna ocasión, cuando se encontraba de un particular buen humor, Juvia había bromeado diciéndole que _hubiera sido perfecto si estudiaras Artes Escénicas en lugar de Economía. Te hubiera ido excelente._ A veces, provocándole una carcajada.

En fin, lo que sí es que, al menos, se notaba más participativo. Luego de que el compromiso de sus dos amigos fuera anunciado, él se había sellado. Más, es decir. Hablaba poco con los demás, o se le notaba distraído. Sus amigos se habían preocupado mucho al principio, preguntándole en más de una ocasión por el motivo. Solía responderles que era debido a la universidad, estaba agotado y necesitaba paz. A veces le creían, a veces no. Eventualmente, dejaron de preguntar.

—Hey, hombre. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Rogue parpadeó dos veces, enfocando al rubio ruidoso frente a él. Tenía como, _quien sabe_ , muchos folletos entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño, ignorando la pregunta.

—No sé por qué me preguntas a mí por el destino de tu luna de miel, Sting. No me voy a casar yo contigo —masculló, cansado. Sting llevaba mostrándole diferentes destinos desde hacía dos horas, alegando acerca de los beneficios, los sitios turísticos, el hotel y cuanta cosa más. Rogue poco caso le hacía.

—Gracias a los dioses que no. Con lo gruñón que eres, no quiero pensar en cómo sería si estuvieras casado —dijo, fingiendo un estremecimiento. Que quedó demasiado exagerado para parecer real, a decir verdad. Acto seguido, le entregó uno de los folletos que sujetaba, sonriente.

El texto estaba en inglés y el lugar tenía un nombre extraño y difícil de leer, así que Rogue sólo lo sujetó, observando las imágenes. Una playa, cómo no.

—Entiendo que seamos amigos, pero no entiendo por qué no lo discutes con Yukino. Imagina su cara al enterarse de que me preguntaste a mí y no a ella —Sting frunció los labios, en un puchero que le pareció demasiado ridículo. Yukino no se enojaba muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hacía, el rubio no tenía cómo confrontarla—. Ves. Eres un grandísimo idiota —negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Por supuesto que se lo iba a preguntar a ella, imbécil. Sólo te estoy pidiendo tu opinión para reducir las opciones —gruñó, mirándolo mal.

Rogue no dijo nada, encogiéndose de hombros, y la expresión de Sting cambió en apenas un instante. Clavó su vista en el televisor frente a ambos, una olvidada película de comedia reproduciéndose y siendo vilmente ignorada por los dos. En realidad, el rubio tampoco estaba prestándole ninguna clase de atención. El otro, sin embargo, no le cedió demasiada importancia, creyendo que Sting seguía concentrado en el asunto de la luna de miel.

—Rogue —habló, de pronto, con seriedad. El moreno giró el rostro hacia él, instándole a que continuara. Sting suspiró antes de hacerlo, girando el rostro a su amigo—. Rogue, dime algo. ¿Quieres a Juvia?

Si a Rogue le sorprendió la pregunta, no lo demostró. Fijó sus ojos en los de Sting durante un instante, que supo a pesadez y eternidad, y entonces enfocó su vista en la televisión. Frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Sting arqueó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Seguía mirándolo.

—Bueno, están, no sé, en _algo_. Es natural preguntármelo. Además tú no hablas de eso. Pensé que alguien más te habría preguntado lo mismo a estas alturas -Ya no sonaba tan serio como antes, pero su voz mantenía la firmeza necesaria para que Rogue supiera qué tan en serio iba.

—Es que no sé. No sé qué responderte —admitió—. No había pensado en eso.

Ahora, lucía consternado. Consternado y confundido. El otro muchacho también lo estaba, y dejó salir un suspiro por la misma razón.

—Piénsalo, Rogue. Juvia es una buena chica. No merece sufrir más de lo que ya lo hizo por el idiota de Gray. Yukino está preocupada, y yo también, aunque no la conozco mucho. Pero a ti sí, y sé que no eres del tipo que juega con las chicas, pero… será mejor que lo pienses antes de que se hagan daño.

Rogue no dijo nada, pero asintió ante sus palabras. Sting relajó su expresión (y todo su ser), dando un aplauso, y empezó a ordenar los folletos que reposaban en su regazo.

—Ahora ayúdame con esto, Yukino no tarda en llegar y no quiero que vea este desastre —dijo, palmeándole la espalda quizá con fuerza demás. Rogue no se quejó, pero volteó a verlo, aún algo tenso.

— _Tú_ eres el desastre —sonrió, no obstante, y el _desastre_ le devolvió el gesto.

.

.

.

N/A:

Hola.

Ahhh, no sé, este capitulo llevaba meses escrito pero al final acabé re-haciéndolo y no sé si acabo de fastidiarla o es mejor de esta manera. Lidiaré con las consecuencias después, creo. Oh, tampoco lo revisé o edité, tan pronto lo terminé, lo pensé para publicar porque ya es domingo y soy estricta conmigo misma (mentira).

No sé, ¿creen que Rogue quiera a Juvia? Hagan sus apuestas. Yo tampoco lo sé aún.

Como dije antes, este fanfic pretende ser corto, pero eso no quita que tendrá sus respectivos conflictos porque venga, la vida es un conflicto.

Va el tercer capítulo apenas, pero en Juvia ya se describe una mejoría. Rogue... Rogue es un personaje más difícil, y admito que lo que más miedo me ha dado desde que comencé a escribir esto, es el ooc. Estoy esforzándome para que no quede _demasiado_ , al menos, aunque creo que es inevitable que lo sea al menos un poco. Me cuesta ponerme en la piel de los personajes para adoptar actitudes y demás, pero estoy intentándolo para que tenga el mejor resultado.

Como sea, espero que les esté gustando el fanfic de momento. Espero que no resulte muy denso.

Gracias por sus reviews ^^, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.


	4. Capítulo 4

—Rogue-san, ¿te gustaría ir con Juvia a una exposición de arte el fin de semana?

Rogue alzó la mirada de su grueso y denso libro de Macroeconomía Avanzada (Juvia aún arrugaba la nariz cada que divisaba aquel mastodonte), arqueando ligeramente la ceja ante la muchacha. Ella sonrió angelical, con las sábanas apenas cubriéndole sus esculturales curvas y el cabello enmarañado. Era la imagen de la tentación.

—La entrada es gratuita los fines de semana y Juvia lleva tiempo queriendo ir. Son sus últimos días de exposición, y como Yukino-san está ocupada, Juvia pensó en invitarte a ti.

Rogue apenas y se inmutó ante la mención de Yukino, años de costumbre y adaptación. Fingió considerarlo detenidamente, tamborileando con los dedos en su libro, cediendo por fin al ver el ceño fruncido de una Juvia inquieta.

—No hay problema —dijo, volviendo a su estudio—, paso por ti a las diez.

Ella asintió, contenta, y procedió a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la ducha.

Era martes por la tarde, en esta ocasión se habían encontrado en el apartamento del muchacho. Llevaban ya unos tres o cuatro meses con esa relación informal suya, y la comodidad no era para menos en ese punto. Juvia ya se había familiarizado con el sitio a esas alturas, se movía por ahí con soltura y facilidad. Era verídico que su relación había dado un giro extraño y a veces llegaban a ser asquerosamente domésticos sin tener dichas intenciones. Tampoco al grado de una pareja establecida, pero casi; se tenían grata confianza y era aquello lo que les ayudaba a interactuar.

No había dejado de pensar en la pregunta que le hizo Sting haría unos días. Era una pregunta difícil de contestar y a la que de cualquier modo no conseguía llegar a una conclusión. Pero algo había notado.

Juvia era una muchacha jovial y simpática. Era tierna y linda, además, y era fácil amigarse con ella. Tomando esto en cuenta, era igual de sencillo caer por ella.

Él aún no estaba en esa etapa, pero reconocía que Juvia le gustaba. Eso era evidente, sin embargo, porque Rogue no era alguien que se acostaría con alguien por quien no sintiera la más mínima atracción. Era guapa y tenían buena química sexual, lo que era un agradable añadido. Esa misma tarde lo había probado por innumerable ocasión, rozó el paraíso con ella como ya estaban acostumbrados.

Cerró el libro luego de unos instantes en los que concluyó que no conseguiría nada de estudio por ese día. Ya estudiaría el día siguiente, se dijo, tras colocarse los calzoncillos e ir hacia la cocina.

Preparó ramen porque no tenía ganas de cocinar nada que requiriera más esfuerzo de su parte, y porque tampoco es que tuviera mucho en la despensa. No mucho después dejó de escuchar el sonido de la ducha, e intuyó que Juvia había finalizado. Amaba estar bajo el agua, pero no le gustaba desperdiciarla, así que tomaba duchas cortas y baños largos en su propio apartamento, donde sí tenía una bañera que podía aprovechar a su gusto. Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a pensar en la tarea que se tenía en manos, apagó la estufa y sirvió las dos porciones de ramen en la mesa. Juvia se le unió poco después.

—Huele bien —dijo con simpleza, seguro más por cortesía que nada. Cuando Rogue resopló con gracia, ella le devolvió una mala mirada—. Juvia lo dice en serio.

—Lo que digas. Come que se enfría.

Comieron en silencio. Él pensó, en algún rincón de su mente, que esos momentos donde no pensaba en nada más que la comida que tenía en frente y la compañía de la fémina sentada con él, eran momentos a los que no le molestaría acostumbrarse. Tragó con fuerza ante dicho pensamiento, inquieto, porque no estaba seguro de si ese pensamiento era adecuado o muy pronto para tenerse.

—Rogue-san, Juvia ya se tiene que ir —dijo ella tras haber lavado los platos, acomodándose el cuello de la playera y atando su cabello en una trenza floja—, tiene que hacer las compras y pasar a casa de Lucy.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al supermercado?

—No hace falta, todavía no es tan tarde y no queda muy lejos. Nos vemos luego.

Se despidió también, sabedor de que Juvia decía la verdad y no minimizaba las cosas. Sus apartamentos no estaban muy alejados el uno del otro, y si tenía que pasar a casa de Lucy tampoco habría mucho problema, porque vivía a una distancia aún más accesible que el propio Rogue.

Cuando Juvia se fue, Rogue permaneció en la cocina, pensando.

Tanto Yukino como Sting ya se lo habían señalado; Rogue había cambiado. Para bien.

Él también lo sabía, porque lo notó tan pronto comenzó por cuestionarse a qué pretendía llegar con Juvia. A eso aún no tenía una respuesta clara, pero esperaba llegar a una pronto.

Sin nada más que hacer, Rogue optó por tomar una ducha también.

Se volvieron a ver el jueves en la noche, pero tras una corta sesión de besos y toqueteos por debajo de la ropa cayeron dormidos. Al día siguiente se despertaron tarde y Rogue ya había perdido la primera clase, así que por las prisas apenas se despidieron.

Como lo prometido, el sábado pasó por ella a las diez, puntual, y ella los guió a ambos al museo por la exposición que con tantas ansias quería visitar. Él, estudiante de economía que ni un pelo artístico tenía, no entendía ninguna de las obras, pero Juvia se mostró emocionada en todo momento, con un fulgor en sus grandes ojos que no desaparecía. Quizá fue aquello lo que le dio la motivación para soportar dos horas y media dando vueltas por el museo.

Era casi la una cuando salieron del recinto, en dirección a una cafetería porque Juvia desayunó mal y Rogue ni eso. Ordenaron cosas sencillas y comieron en calma, hacía buen clima y ninguno tenía responsabilidades por aquel día.

Y sin embargo, cuando vio como Juvia se puso tensa y su tenedor dejó de moverse, Rogue supo que lo bueno del día se había acabado.

Actuó con cuidado, primero colocándole la mano encima de a suya propia en un ademán tranquilizador. Ella se sobresaltó levemente, pero recibió el contacto, y apartó la mirada de algún punto detrás de Rogue para enfocarla en sus ojos. Intentó transmitirle seguridad, dándole un apretón suave y cuando ella sonrió (pequeño y dubitativo), él giró la cabeza.

No le extrañó la reacción de Juvia.

Gray acababa de ingresar a la cafetería con paso sereno, y se dirigía a la caja para (seguramente) ordenar. Desconocía qué hacía en la zona, siendo que él no vivía más en la ciudad, pero tampoco lo pensó demasido. Su cabello había crecido y lucía ligeramente más fornido, y mantuvo una postura relajada durante todo momento. Caso contrario de Juvia, quién permanecía estática e inmóvil con la mirada fija en su trozo a medio acabar de pay.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó, con la firme intención de hacerla sentir mejor. No obstante, ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, en señal de negación.

—No hace falta —murmuró con voz quebrada. Inconscientemente, Rogue entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos—, hay que terminar de comer y nos vamos. A Juvia le gustó el pay y no quiere dejarlo a medias.

Le sonrió con suavidad, y él exhaló sin saber que hacer. Fue entonces que Juvia volvió a sujetar el tenedor con la otra mano, y se llevó un trozo de pay buen tamaño a la boca. Rogue asintió, sin estar completamente convencido, y soltó su mano para continuar bebiendo su café.

Paulatinamente los hombros de Juvia se destensaron, y no volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el sujeto que había ocupado un lugar en una mesa al lado de la ventana. El postre tardó un rato en desaparecer, y Rogue hizo conversación ligera acerca de la exposición de arte sin siquiera saber bien de qué estaba hablando con tal de mantenerla distraída. Ella se rió un poco cuando se dio cuenta, y a Rogue se le pusieron las orejas coloradas, pero no se detuvo.

Se pusieron de pie para retirarse tras terminar con su consumo, Rogue le tomó la mano nuevamente buscando brindarle confianza. Ella no rechazó el acto.

Ya iban unas cuantas cuadras lejos del establecimiento cuando sintió como jalaban a Juvia, quien chilló de sorpresa. Se giró, confundido y algo molesto, para encontrarse con un Gray de gesto apesadumbrado sujetando a Juvia por la muñeca. Compuso una mueca insatisfecha, buscando los ojos de la chica, que se veía indecisa.

—Juvia —comenzó, y ella se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—G-Gray-sa... Gray —respondió, temblorosamente, y luego volteó a ver a Rogue. Él sólo le sonrió—, Juvia no piensa que sea lo correcto.

—Por favor, Juvia. No será largo.

Juvia inhaló hondo, en un intento de menguar su inquietud, y después asintió con decisión.

—Está bien. Juvia escucha.

Gray le arrojó una mirada a Rogue, curioso, pero no comentó en ello.

—Te quiero pedir disculpas. Lamento todo lo que pasó y quiero que sepas que nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte. Eres una buena chica y yo nunca pude quererte como tú lo hiciste. Espero que puedas ser feliz con alguien que sepa hacerlo.

Luego, miró a Rogue, incómodo, y cómo no. Gray jamás fue un hombre de muchas palabras, y eso también contribuyó a la ruptura de su relación, según lo que Juvia le hubo dicho. Carraspeó, para luego erguirse, y cuando Juvia no respondió, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Vámonos.

Ella lo siguió en silencio incluso cuando subieron al taxi. No habló, no lloró, y se movió en automático por guía de Rogue. Estaba mortalmente silenciosa y eso le comenzó a preocupar, de modo que no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Cuando ingresaron a su departamento, Juvia se arrojó a sus brazos.

Lloró un océano mientras se abrazaba a su torso con desesperación. Jadeo y sollozó hasta no tener voz. Rogue la llevó hasta la habitación, y luego se sentó en la cama con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras Juvia seguía deshidratándose en su regazo. Acarició su cabello sin decir nada, porque eso era lo que necesitaba, deslizó sus manos por su espalda y hombros en un gesto que pretendía consolarla.

Juvia paró de llorar luego de un rato que consiguió entumecerle las piernas a Rogue, pero del que no emitió queja alguna. Cuando se enderezó, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz húmeda, así que él se estiró para tomar un pañuelo de su mesita de noche y pasarlo por su rostro con gentileza. Luego se levantó, fue a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Juvia, que lo bebió con apremio.

—Gray nunca me amó —Fue lo primero que dijo, con voz ronca —, pero yo era insistente. Comenzamos a salir por causa mía, porque le supliqué que lo intentáramos, y él sólo cedió ante mis caprichos. Creo que me quiso, pero nunca me amó, y por eso terminamos. Además él tuvo que mudarse así que fue inminente. No le guardo rencor p-pero... duele.

Limpió un par de lágrimas rebeldes que cayeron de sus ojos, para luego besarle la nariz. Ella emitió un quejido dolorido, pero no hizo más.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron en cama, viendo películas que en realidad ninguno de los dos vio. Esa noche no necesitaron entregarse el uno al otro físicamente. Durmieron abrazados, arropados hasta el cuello y con el corazón a medio remendar.

.

.

N.A.

No tengo excusas para mi desaparición, así que no me inventaré nada, pero me disculpo por el más de año y medio que duré sin dar señal de vida.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El siguiente ya está escrito, y sólo me queda hacerle alguna que otra corrección. Espero que esté listo para la próxima semana.

Sin más que decir, gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

—Creo que Rogue se ve mucho mejor desde que están juntos.

Juvia observó a Yukino con extrañeza, dejando de lado sus apuntes para mirarla a ella, quien sólo le sonrió con inocencia. Conforme estrechó su relación con la albina, cayó en cuenta de cómo fue que ella nunca cayó en cuenta de los sentimientos del muchacho; era algo distraída y nunca reparaba en esos detalles. Sonrió.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Yukino-san?

—¡Pues porque es obvio! —rió, y Juvia le hizo un gesto para que bajara la voz. La bibliotecaria también la vio mal—. Es obvio. Luce más relajado y hace mucho que no lo veíamos así. Sting también está muy aliviado.

Juvia no tuvo el corazón para aclararle los detalles de su «relación», así que se limitó a mantener su sonrisa. Además, tampoco tenía las ganas de aclararlo. Yukino la miró con dulzura, colocando la mano en su brazo.

—También tú, Juvia. Hace un par de días te veías muy triste y desganada, y me preocupé porque pensé que algo malo había pasado así que le pregunté a Rogue. Él sólo me dijo que estabas pasando por un momento duro. Pensé que sería como... como antes, y tuve miedo. Pero estás mucho mejor ahora, creo que es verdad cuando dicen que las cosas se ponen peor antes de ponerse mejor, ¿me equivoco? —Se llevó la mano al corazón, alegre—. Quiero que seas feliz, Juvia. Te considero una buena amiga, a ti y a Rogue, y aunque nunca me esperé verlos juntos, estoy de verdad feliz de que lo estén. Me pone feliz verte sonreír y ver como vuelves a ser quien eras.

El nudo en la garganta que se le formó a Juvia no parecía querer desatarse sin dar batalla. Carraspeó bajito, emocionada y con el corazón acelerado, viendo a Yukino directamente a los ojos.

—Gracias, Yukino-san. Juvia también piensa en ti como una buena amiga —asintió, y la sonrisa de Yukino se ensanchó—. A decir verdad, Juvia se encontró con Gray el fin de semana y por eso se sentía decaída. Pero ya está mejor. Juvia... Juvia cree que ya ha superado a Gray.

Yukino abrió mucho los ojos, y se llevó una mano a los labios para acallar cualquier sonido que fuere a salir de ellos. Juvia bajó la mirada, jugueteando con sus dedos en un reflejo de su nerviosismo hasta que la albina recuperó el habla.

— Eso es bueno, Juvia. Te mereces la felicidad.

Juvia simplemente asintió. Ambas continuaron estudiando.

Al poco rato Juvia volvió a divagar.

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que volvió a ver a Gray, eso era cierto, y también ella fue consciente de la mejoría en su ánimo desde entonces.

Verlo le dolió, sí, en parte porque le recordó lo desolada que se sintió cuando terminaron, aquél mar de depresión en el que se hundió por tanto tiempo y todo lo que lloro; y en parte porque su corazón no estaba completamente preparado para volver a verle. Pero bastó, sus disculpas fueron sinceras y ella, después de todo, no lo culpaba por lo que había ido mal en su relación.

Sin embargo no iba a negar que lo amó con el alma y hasta la locura. No importaba que él no hubiera amado a Juvia; sus sentimientos fueron intensos y sinceros. Fueron ellos mismos los que la orillaron a tal extremo cuando Gray se fue de su lado.

Estando con Rogue aprendió muchas cosas. Él siempre la trató con respeto, y a medida que convivían más, con cierto cariño discreto. No era alguien de muchas palabras, pero armar conversación no era un problema estando con él, cosa en la que se diferenciaba notoriamente con Gray (aunque no es que ella los comparara). Empezaron con el pie izquierdo, eso sí, pero todo fue bien y ella podía afirmar sin ninguna duda que había aprendido a quererlo. Y por eso ver a Gray le ayudó tanto, porque catalizó su despedida y aportó a que superará lo que llegó a sentir por él.

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, ante la mirada atenta de Yukino, que no dijo ni una palabra.

.

—A Juvia no le queda café. ¿Quieres un té?

—Lo que sea está bien. ¿Tienes de canela?

Juvia asintió, yendo en dirección a la cocina para ponerse manos a la obra. Acordaron ver una película en su casa, porque era una que ambos tenían deseos de ver y aprovecharon para verla en compañía. «Las películas se disfrutan mejor con gente, Rogue-san» había dicho la muchacha.

Hizo palomitas también, y sirvió el té con habilidad. Lo dejó todo en la mesa ratona y se acurrucó junto a Rogue cuando él le puso play al filme.

Iban a la mitad de la película cuando Juvia comenzó a hablar.

—Juvia cree que su corazón roto ya no está roto.

Rogue la miró confundido, sin entender a qué iba el tema ni por qué surgió tan de la nada. Juvia sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya no amo a Gray.

—Oh —Rogue parpadeó, digeriendo las palabras con lentitud. Luego;—. Oh. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Juvia se dio cuenta después de que Gray se disculpara. Aunque lloró mucho, después sintió un gran alivio y se sintió más ligera. Desde antes ya no pensaba mucho en él y ya no se sentía tan miserable —sonrió, brillante y juvenil—. Juvia te quiere agradecer. Por quedarte a su lado y consolarla. Ayudó mucho.

Rogue le dio un trago a lo que queda de su té, hallándolo frío. Alzó la mirada hacia Juvia, quien se veía a la expectativa de lo que fuera que Rogue fuera a responder.

—No hace falta que me agradezcas. Lo hice porque quise hacerlo.

Juvia encontró ese momento ideal para besarlo, y él le correspondió sin más dilación. El beso se tornó humedo y caliente en cuestión de nada. A la película ya nadie le hizo caso.

Avanzaron rápido y más pronto que tarde ya no hubo ropa de por medio y ambos se unieron en uno solo. El ritmo era lento, dulce y sabía a canela.

Juvia gimió en su oído, bajo y cargado de excitación, ante cada embiste que le fue proporcionado. Se entregaron con calma y cariño, con amabilidad y dulzura. Rogue se liberó con un jadeo ronco, desatando la misma liberación de Juvia, y al terminar quedaron desparramados y abrazados como pudieron en el pequeño sofá de la muchacha.

—Me gustas, Juvia.

Juvia sonrió, besándolo de nuevo, porque era algo en lo que ella ya había pensado antes. Se abrazó más a él antes de responder.

—A Juvia también le gustas. Era bastante claro ¿no?

Él se rió como toda respuesta, asintiendo, relajado en su lugar.

—A decir verdad yo tampoco siento nada por Yukino desde hace un tiempo. No me había dado cuenta hasta que Sting me preguntó algo al respecto.

—¿De Yukino-san? —Abrió mucho los ojos, escandalizada, mas Rogue negó riendo.

—No. De ti.

—¿De Juvia? Pero... ¿Qué preguntó? —inquirió, curiosa, haciendo un poco de espacio para verlo a los ojos.

—Me preguntó si te quería. En ese momento no estaba seguro de nada, así que no le respondí. Pero ya tengo mi respuesta —dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es? —cuestionó, juguetona y sonriente.

—Que sí.

— Juvia se siente halagada, Rogue-san —susurró, colorada pero alegre —. Yo también te quiero.

Ante eso, Rogue sencillamente besó su cabeza.

.

Juvia derramó lágrimas aunque intentó no hacerlo. Estuvo toda la ceremonia inquieta de la emoción, observó todo con ojos resplandecientes y enormes. Rogue se mantuvo a su lado durante las dos horas que dilató la boda de sus amigos, a ratos haciendo círculos con su pulgar en la fina mano de la muchacha, que casi vibraba de la emoción.

La fiesta que le siguió no se midió. Sting y Yukino bailaron el vals emocionados (enamorados), partieron el pastel y luego se pasearon por el recinto saludando a todos los invitados.

—La ceremonia fue tan bonita —suspiró Levy mientras se recargaba en la mesa—, me provoca querer casarme.

—Todavía tienes tiempo —rió Lisanna, codeándola sin discreción—. Convence a Gajeel y la próxima boda será la tuya.

—¡Pero qué dices! —Se sonrojó, mas parecía complacida.

Toda la mesa se rió, Juvia incluida. Gajeel se aclaró la garganta, haciendo notar su presencia al lado de su pareja, y si no le falló la vista (que no lo hizo; llevaba años conociendo a Gajeel y diferenciaba sus reacciones), tenía la nuca y las orejas pintadas de rojo, apenas divisable en su piel morena.

La fiesta también se les pasó rapidísimo y cuando menos pensaron ya eran las tres de la mañana y Juvia regresaba con Rogue a su departamento.

Comenzaron a vivir juntos hacía apenas una semana, importándoles poco si comenzar a vivir juntos a los dos meses de relación no estaba precisamente bien visto por la sociedad. Igualmente, Juvia pasaba más tiempo en su departamento que en el que ella solía habitar, y era conveniente porque vivir juntos significaba reducción de gastos y reparto de las tareas del hogar. Fue ganar-ganar.

(Lo único que sí extrañaba era su bañera. La ducha de Rogue carecía de una y ella ya comenzaba a anhelar el sumergirse hasta la nariz en las calidas aguas.

Su único consuelo fue que Rogue le prometió comprar una en el futuro. De verdad quería a ese hombre.)

Juvia hubo bebido un poco, estando ligeramente achispada por el whisky. Rogue se abstuvo, pero disfrutó la velada de todos modos.

—El vestido de Yukino-san estaba tan hermoso —comentó, con la emoción de la boda todavía recorriéndole el cuerpo—, aunque es una pena que no fuera blanco.

—Dijo que no quería parecer un fantasma y por eso lo pidió beige —Rogue se encogió de hombros, cambiándose la ropa por una más cómoda—. Yo no entiendo de esas cosas.

Ella soltó una risita, haciendo lo mismo que él pero quedándose en ropa interior. Luego, se sentó en la cama, esperando a que él terminara con lo que hacía.

—Bueno, pero de todos modos. Cuando Juvia se case, quiere usar un vestido largo, bonito y blanco.

Él le sonrió, terminando de ponerse unos pantalones de chandal y yendo a la cama junto con ella.

—Te verás hermosa sea del color que sea —prometió, dándole un beso breve y recostándose—. Anda, vamos a dormir. Ya es tarde.

Juvia asintió, y se acomodó para quedar con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los brazos rodeándole el torso.

—¿Sabes, Rogue-san? Juvia está feliz de estar contigo.

Él acarició su espalda en círculos vagos, disfrutando la calma y la suavidad de su piel tersa.

—Yo también lo estoy, Juvia.

Ella sonrió, abrazándosele con fuerza.

Sí, se dijo. Esto se llama felicidad.

.

* * *

N.A.

Con esto el fanfic llega a su fin.

Lamento si se sintió algo vacío. Honestamente, este fanfic lo empecé hace más de un año, pero los primeros bocetos de la historia radican de hace tres. Si lo veo desde este punto, creo que mi escritura ha cambiado, y que con ello cambió el sentimiento que me había inspirado a escribir esto. Lamento si no está a la altura de lo que esperaban.

Pero de todos modos me alegra infinitamente haberlo terminado, porque es mi primer fanfic multicapitulado que llega a su fin y es importante para mí, que sólo escribo one shots.

Y creo que con esto también cierro mi estadía en este fandom. Fue agradable mientras duró.

¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
